


Jealousy is Such a Lonely Word

by kimpotato



Series: JRen Drabbles [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: Jonghyun should really stop being jealous of Aaron-hyung all the time.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: JRen Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Jealousy is Such a Lonely Word

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my Jren Drabbles collection.

If Mingi hadn't known Jonghyun since they were both in their pre-teens, he'd chuck off his best friend's silence as something normal and not worrisome at all. Jonghyun was, after all, known to fall into bouts of quiet contemplation, and he could go on for hours without saying anything to anyone, not even to Mingi.

But Mingi had known Jonghyun since they were both in their pre-teens, so he knew this wasn't one of those times. This one was sullen, melancholic, and a bit suffocating. And Mingi knew exactly why his best friend was being this way.

"It was the PD's idea sit me beside Hyung," he reasoned, carefully testing the waters before he dove in. Jonghyun rarely got angry—especially at him—but the few times he had lost his cool were memories Mingi would rather not dwell in.

" . . . "

"I didn't ask him to pick me for the game," he tried again.

" . . . "

"It's not like I could push him off, you know," he continued, a little impatiently.

" . . . "

Finally, Mingi had enough. "Yah! Minhyunnie had his arms around you half the time and you didn't hear anything from me!" he accused, as Jonghyun stood from his spot on the couch and started toward his room.

"It was your idea to cut down our interactions on camera!" the maknae yelled as Jonghyun's door slammed close.

* * *

Dinnertime came and Jonghyun still hadn't left his room. Mingi wanted to leave him to sulk and be miserable, but he knew his best friend could go on for hours without eating if he was feeling stubborn enough. And that simply won't do, because he had seen how Jonghyun half-starved himself half a year ago just to make LOVEs happy.

And Mingi never wanted to see his best friend that miserable (or starved) again.

Mumbling incoherently, Mingi transferred the rest of the ramyeon he had prepared into Jonghyun's favorite bowl. Then he grabbed two cans of beer from the fridge and made his clumsy way to his best friend's room.

"Jonghyun-ah," he called from outside. No response. "Jonghyun-ah." Still no answer. "I'm coming in," he called out again, trying to twist the doorknob open while balancing the bowl and beer cans with his hands and arms.

A bit of a struggle and the door finally opened. Mingi was greeted with total darkness. Spotting an unmoving lump on Jonghyun's bed, he felt the sudden urge to kick his best friend for being so childish and difficult at times.

"I'm opening the lights," he warned as he put down the bowl and cans on the nearest table. As soon as he flipped on the switch, he saw out of the corner of his eyes how Jonghyun tried to burrow himself deeper in his covers.

"Yah, I can see you from here, you know," Mingi said. "Get up. I cooked you ramyeon." Grabbing the bowl, he sat on Jonghyun's bed. "Eat before it goes completely cold. I know you like your food better when it's still warm."

No response.

"Donghonie called. He's craving for samgyupsal and asked if we wanted to eat out. I told him we're both staying in."

Still no answer.

"Aaron-hyung also sent a message." A slight movement from underneath the covers. "He wants to know if I wanted to go with him to CoEx tomorrow." Mingi felt Jonghyun stop breathing, and it was all he could do not to pour the ramyeon on his best friend's head. "He wanted help looking for a present for Noona." Still not breathing. "I told him I had other plans so maybe he could try Minhyunnie instead."

One second. Two. Another one.

Finally, Jonghyun steered slowly, poking his head out of the covers just enough so only his floofy hair and sad (but still sparkling, damn it) eyes were visible. "Where are you going tomorrow?" he asked in the most pitiful voice, making Mingi feel bad and guilty and charmed in equal amounts.

"I'm going to drag your lazy ass to Insadong to drink tea," he answered. "And you can't say no this time. You can do your photosynthesis on some other dayoff."

Jonghyun blinked, and slowly sat up from his cocoon. Mouth in a half-pout, he asked, "Is the ramyeon still hot?"

Mingi chuckled and handed the bowl to his best friend. "Not as hot as before." Then, with a fond smile that he reserved just for Jonghyun, and only when they were alone, he finished, "But I can always heat it up again for you."

###

**Author's Note:**

> Visit [KP's Corner](https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi) for more of my plot bunnies and drabbles.


End file.
